leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Slashingstrike/Master Yi Concept by SlashingStrike
Master Yi is a champion in League of Legends 3rd= Abilities bonus true damage to Basic Attacks, Alpha Strike, both attacks of Double Strike and may critically strike on basic attacks Deals double damage against minions and monsters |targeting= ' Wuju Style' applies fully wuju style applies bonus true damage on *'Basic Attacks' once *'Alpha Strike' once per target *'Double Strike' twice on the same target as Double Strike strike the same target twice * bonus crit damage enchances ability's critical strikes *Wuju Style cannot critically strike during Alpha strike Master Yi sword will glow Blue be default }} Master Yi teleports rapidly to strike 4 nearby enemies in a chain, dealing and will be untargetable for the duration of Alpha Strike. |description2 = Alpha strike damage is increased based on enemies' missing health |leveling = 20 / 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 |cooldown = 14 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 |targeting= Alpha Strike damage is calculated from 1% missing health up to 100% missing health per target individually }} For up to 4 seconds Master yi gains damage reduction shield that reduces the damage received by 1% for each 1% missing health up to 70% damage reduction and restores each second. The minimum duration of the shield is 1 second |leveling = 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 restored: + 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10% |cooldown = 40 |cost = 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 |costtype = mana |targeting= *The damage reduction shield cannot be interrupted or cancelled until the duration expires *true damage is not reduced *healing reduction will reduce Meditate' healing *hard crowd control like fear, Stun, knockup as well as silence will end healing }} Basic Attacks reduces Master Yi' cooldowns by 1 sec |description2 = Master Yi empowers next basic for 3 seconds to slice twice as his 1st slice is a normal attack. The 2nd slice is also considered a basic attack that deals , applies on-hit effects and may critically strike for . Double Strike resets the Attack Timer |leveling2 = 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 |cooldown = 7 |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |targeting= *'Double Strike' is considered double basic attack as the 2nd attack deals modified damage * While activation Master Yi's sword will glow Yellow * bonus crit damage enchances ability's critical strikes * Cooldown begins after Yi lands Double Strike on Opponent or Double Strike Ends * if Master Yi hits opponent the cooldown of Double Strike will be lowered by both attacks. If not the cooldown goes at its maximum after cooldown reduction }} Champion kills or assists refreshes current cooldowns on Master Yi's basic abilities by percent |description2= For 10 seconds Master Yi gains additional attack speed, 40% movement speed and will become immune to effects Kills or assists extends the duration of Highlander by 4 seconds |leveling = 40 / 60 / 80% |leveling2 = 30 / 55 / 80% |cooldown = 100 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} |-| Critical Scalling= Abilities bonus true damage to basic attacks. Wuju style can critically strike for additional in true damage }} Master Yi jumps to 4 nearby enemies with lighting speed, dealing and will be untargetable/invulnerable for the duration of Alpha Strike Alpha strike deals 40% extra damage to minions and monsters |leveling = 20 / 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 |cooldown = 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 / 6 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Grands and Master Yi channels mana over 4 seconds that regenerates , reduces incoming damage by 50% and gains 30% and |description2 = If meditate is canceled by any source Master Yi loses the activation effect but will gain 30% damage reduction for 2 seconds |leveling = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 |cooldown = 32 / 29 / 26 / 23 / 20 |cost = 48 / 56 / 64 / 72 / 80 |costtype = mana }} equals to for each 1% critical strike chance Master Yi empowers next basic for 3 seconds to slice twice as his 1st slice is a normal attack. The 2nd slice deals , applies on-hit effects and Wuju style, but cannot critically strike. |leveling = 10 / 45 / 80 / 115 / 150 |cooldown = 7 |cost = 30 |costtype = mana }} }} Double strike passive idea was to remove the randomness from spells while allowing Master yi abilities to scale with critical strike chance. The active part idea is to make Double Strike spamable spell similar to other basic attack buff without being overpowered Champion kills or assists refresh Master Yi's basic abilities's by percent but not below 1 second Master Yi breaks free from the current crowd control effect and gains massive attack speed and movement speed, becoming immune to slow effects for 10 seconds Kills or assists extends the duration of Highlander by 4 seconds |leveling = 40 / 65 / 90% 30 / 55 / 80% 20 / 30 / 40% |cooldown = 60 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} |-| Old idea= Abilities bonus true damage to basic attacks. Wuju style can critically strike for additional in true damage }} Master Yi jumps to 4 nearby enemies with lighting speed, dealing physical damage and will be untargetable/invulnerable for the duration of Alpha Strike Alpha strike deals Extra 100 damage to minions and monsters |leveling = 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Grands bonus armor and magic resist Master Yi channels mana for 4 seconds that restores health and missing health over time, reduces incoming damage by 50% and will increase his armor and magic resist |description2 = If enemy disturb Meditate, the healing stops but the damage reduction continues for 2 seconds |leveling = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 |cooldown = 32 / 29 / 26 / 23 / 20 |cost = 50 / 60 /70 / 80 / 90 / 100 |costtype = mana }} Master Yi empowers next basic to slices twice as his 1st slice is a normal attack. The 2nd slice deals physical damage, applies on-hit effects and Wuju style. The 2nd slice can critically strike for gaining addition crit chance. |description2 = Each basic attack, excluding the attacks from Double Strike itself, reduces the cooldown of Double Strike by 1 second |leveling = 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30% |cooldown = 7 |cost = 25 |costtype = mana }} }} Champion kills or assists refresh Master Yi's basic abilities's by 80% of their remaining cooldowns Master Yi breaks free from the current crowd control effect and gains massive attack speed and movement speed, becoming immune to slow effects for 10 seconds Kills or assists extends the duration of Highlander by 4 seconds |leveling = 30 / 55 / 80% 20 / 30 / 40% |cooldown = 60 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} This concept is about defining the assassin nature of master yi which is focused on AP Master Yi as AD Caster playstyle while scaling with AD and preserving on-hit effect / critical strike playstyle completely. This will make him fully flexible in his build, who will scale with attack damage, attack speed and crits as well as giving him the opportunity to go semi tank if the team has no tanks. Since is a passive ability and resembles of active ability I decided to swap their places. This will make yi more fun for Ability Caster players, giving him burst damage at all stages of the game while preserving entirely the ad aspect, crits and oh-hit effect gameplay. The "new" Wuju still critically strike but for much less amount because now it deals true damage insteal physical, but still can be enhanced by . will deal decent amount of damage scaling up to the solid 800 physical damage late game, while ap version of alpha strike would deal over 1200 Magic Damage. Taking into account that magic resist is almost twice weaker than armor if players decide to buy something like frozen gauntlet / thornmail / frozen heart they should be fine versus the current alpha strike. At the same time he will be less overwhelming by reducing alpha strike damage early game starting around 70 physical damage, which used to be 100 magic damage. I disliked the idea Crits on spells because alpha strike has high cooldown making the criticals unreliable. Every burst assassin must have solid damage before he enter in a fight. now gives bonus armor and magic resist and the reason is because Master Yi is melee champion and as a melee champion he needs some protection. The passive bonus will not make him a real tank, but would make him a little bit tougher. Scaling with ability power isnt viable now because master yi is full AD now so missing health seems better idea instead. Because Meditate can be shut down way too easy master yi has no chance to survive a teamfight if he decide to active Meditate. As a primary defense, the healing will stop, but damage reduction will continue for a little while. That way he would have some chance for survival. still preserves its original concept except now you have to active it. The reason that Master Yi was buying was that Yi doesnt have seconds active ability and Double Strike is the exactly he needed, a low coowdown ability that can be cast often. Now when entering in battle you would have nice burst from Alpha strike and Double strike. Double strike can still scale with critical strikes but for less crit damage. Double strike not only will have burst potential after Alpha strike but preserves the cooldown reduction per auto attack as it suppose to be so yi would have great sustain damage and would be great dualist as well. is preserved the way it was, except now at late rank he will get near full resets of his basic abilities which will return the original gameplay from Ability Power based Yi. This is what made Yi dynamic champion and is suppose to be that way. On activation master yi removes crowd controls like stun, fear, knockups and so on and still gains slow immunity, but this doesnt mean he gains any tenacity. Yi doesnt have any crowd control like Stun, fear, slow, root, suspension or anything like that. Thats why he would deal more damage than champions with crowd control. Still the damage scaling would have better balance potential. For example if he is too weak early game we would increase his flat values, while if he is too strong late game we would reduce his scaling values Overall Yi is made to deal damage and being threat in teamfights. So this is my concept and i hope there are some people that would like it as the way i see it. Category:Custom champions